


Three Ricks and Many Many Mortys

by Localdumpsterfire



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Localdumpsterfire/pseuds/Localdumpsterfire
Summary: Doofus, Cop, and Storage Rick all live together and have started the Save the Mortys Program, and have taken it upon themselves to save as many Mortys from the Citadel of Ricks and give them a normal, steady, happy life. Or at least they're going to try.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Rick and Morty fanfiction, I really hope you enjoy it!

It was unbelievable really, but somehow everything had aligned perfectly and all 50 Mortys had made it to school. This meant that J-19-Zeta-7 really had a day to himself. Cop was already at work on the citadel and Storage would probably leave as soon as he woke up. Which could be a few hours. Since he was the only one in charge of the Daycare, he got to choose his own hours, meaning he went in whenever he felt like it. So J-19-Zeta-7 decided to make the most out of his 7 hours of freedom by turning on some music on getting some deep cleaning done. Maybe that’s lame, but he lived in a house with 53 people, and nothing seemed to stay clean for long. Especially since most of the patrons were boys. Teenage boys. Even with their best foot forward they had the ability to just manifest dirt. It was a good thing he found cleaning by himself to be relaxing. Bringing everything back to being organized and well thought out helped cut through some of the chaos.   
“House, play something... Upbeat, please.”   
“Fine.” The AI barked back. “Starting, “Good Times” playlist.”   
“Thank you,”   
“Whatever,”  
Just as the opening notes of “Mozart- Sonata No. 17 in C” rang through the house, he caught up to his mistake, “Oh, and localize it to just the ground floor, if you could, we don’t want to diStoragerb Storage.”  
“No, of course we don’t.” The house followed Rick’s request but if the system had been built with a face it would have rolled its eyes.   
The front door led into a hallway, on the left was a room that was almost a storage room, filled with a random assortment of things they weren’t sure what to do with. Like a junk drawer but an entire room instead of just a drawer. On the right? The staircase that led to all three of the Ricks’ rooms. At the end of the hall was the kitchen, dining, and living rooms, which had a continuous flow from one room to another. The door by the refrigerator went out to the garage, Ricks’ preferred workspace. Of course, that is where the secret elevator that brought the Mortys down to their hidden underground rooms. Or more like, hidden dorms? Either way that was where the kids disappeared everyday.   
He clapped twice, like an impatient rich man claps for his butler, and with that several robotic arms came out from the walls, “We’ll start from the top and work our way down.” He always split the work as evenly as he could between the AI and himself to keep it fair. The helping hands would reach anything he couldn’t or struggled to. So with his music, cleaning supplies, and helpers, he was ready to get some serious work done.   
“Wow, seems like I’m missing quite the party,”   
He jumped at the sound of the voice, and threw the glass he was about to place in the cupboard. Luckly, a helping hand was quick enough to grab it before it fell to the floor. He turned around and of course he knew who it was, but he was still shocked.   
Storage snickered. “So this is what you do when you’re alone? Can’t believe you can do whatever you want, and you choose to clean the house while listening to… Classical music?”   
“Good morning to you too, Storage,” He smiled, a little embarrassed but overall still in a good mood. He was going to be alone again soon enough then he could be as boring as he wanted without outside judgement. "House-"  
"Yeah, yeah I'm on it." She snapped as the music stopped.  
"So Doof, who are those people outside?” He took a can of orange pop from the fridge, cracked it open, and slumped down into one of the stools around the kitchen’s island.   
Doofus Rick shook his head. He wasn't big on the nickname Doof but he knew that he didn't mean any harm by it. And he was sure Storage didn't love his name either. Titles were easier than names in this house. He had a pretty good idea of who the people outside were, and he was really hoping for another day where he could avoid them at all costs. "House, the door is locked isn't it?"   
"Duh."   
Being a public figure had its perks at times, but then it had great downfalls. Like people standing outside your house waiting to bombard you with questions. Doof sighed. "T-t-they'll just leave if we wait long enough."   
Storage wasn’t satisfied with that answer, so he got back up and made his way toward the door. “I’ll get rid of ‘em.” When he swung open the door, the crowd’s chattering died down and some camara lights flickered. “Ugh,” His hand went up as a flex to shield his eyes, “Who still uses flash photography?" When he could see again, he was almost surprised by the sheer amount of people out there, all clamoring over each other to get a good look at the sucker that opened the door, but it quickly became apparent that he wasn’t exactly who they were looking for.   
Some of them looked back and forth at each other, then back at him. "Rick?"   
Oh. Right. They knew nothing about multiple dimensions beyond theirs. Fuck. "No, I’m his brother." Cop. He couldn't forget about Cop. "One of his brothers. We're.. Triplets." Yeah that sounded good enough. It would explain away the visual similarities and in a way they were brothers, same parents, just different timelines… Same genetic code who existed outside of each other and became different through unique experiences and in a way that was how twins worked. Nature’s clones. But of course since they grew up separately in different dimensions that meant their parents weren’t exactly the same people because the environment takes a role in shaping a person and that means that they both are and are not related. Storage was completely lost in thought until he heard someone in the crowd sigh in relief.  
"Oh thank goodness.”  
One woman whispered, “He looks greasy.”  
“He smells greasy too... like bacon,” the woman next to her muttered back.   
"Brothers?" Someone questioned.   
“Brothers!” A faceless voice shouted.  
He took a drink from his soda can. “We aren’t exactly close,” in a literal sense, they were dimensions apart.   
“We can see why,”  
“I heard that asshat.” They were just being mean. He took a swig from his pop. Time to wrap things up. “Alright dirtbags,” Putting some force behind his voice he continued. “Quit your mummering and tell me why the Hell you’re here.” Everyone shut up, and before anyone could respond he continued. “Or b-better yet, you listen and I’ll tell you why you’re here. To bother Rick Sanchez, the genius scientist,” Was he bragging a little? Yes, absolutely. He knew that in this dimension, especially on Earth he was a big deal. A hero really. Even though he never liked to talk about it, that Doofus had really changed his planet for the better. But of course, that put him in a place most Rick’s tried to avoid. The unforgiving, never ceasing, public eye. “And I’m here to tell you to scram. You all know his grandson Morty is dead right?” He paused, as they all turned to look at each other.  
“He died?”  
“That’s what I said.”  
“How did he die?”   
Now he couldn’t say what really happened. For one, it would mean telling them about the multiverse. And secondly that was much more effort than he was willing to do. So he had to come up with a close enough lie to fool all of these… Fools. “They were at that camp nearby with the Storagepid, made up sounding name-”  
“The one that the founder gave up naming halfway through?”  
“D-don’t interrupt me. But yes, obviously that one. Anyway Rick and Morty went hiking and then bam. A rockslide.” There. Good enough.  
“And?”  
“What do you mean “and?” Put two and two together, you’re supposed to be reporters aren’t you? Morty got crushed to death by a bunch of rocks. End of story.”   
Inside the house, Doof couldn’t help but think of what had really happened. He tried to shake it off but that sinking feeling was coming back. That lonely emptiness he felt when Morty.... Who maybe wasn’t from his dimension and looked a little like Eric Stoltz, but still for all intents and purposes he was his Morty. Whom he had assumed would outlive him. The day the Citadel of Ricks was suddenly transported into the middle of the Galactic Federal Prison, they had just happened to be there. Passing through. But they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Morty had been standing in exactly the wrong place at the wrong time. J-19-Zeta-7 watched as it just took a second for the impact to smash his grandson.   
There were many gasps and blank stares. One voice finally broke through the Storagenned silence. “That’s…. Horrible.”  
“Poor Rick,”  
“He must be devastated.”   
They had no idea. Cop and Storage were the only ones who knew. But that didn’t make him feel better. They didn’t understand. How could they? No one could.   
“I know you sick fucks are just going to treat this as the next hot topic because you see him and his life as a form of entertainment that lets you escape from your own dull, meaningless existences, so all I ask is you do it far away from here. Go,” He made a shooing motion towards the crowd. “Get. Before I turn on the electric wires we have placed under the grass.” That made everyone scramble over each other to get off Rick’s lawn. There were no wires. What suckers. And with that he slammed the front door shut. He turned around to see Doof, standing in the hallway with an uneasy look on his face. “There. Told you I’d get rid of them.”  
“Thank you, y-you didn’t have to do that for me.” As unpleasant as it was to be reminded of his Morty’s… Passing, it was nice knowing that Storage had bought him some time out of the spotlight.   
“Whatever. Don’t mention it.” Storage brushed past Doof as he made his way back towards the kitchen. “Literally don’t mention it, that experience gave me a headache.” Not only that but his can was empty already, so he had to grab a new one from the fridge.   
Storage rolled his eyes and popped the fridge open, about to crack open yet another can of unbranded orange pop but noticed Doof standing behind him looking at him, like he was nervous, and wanted to say something, but was hesitating. “What?”  
“I- I was just thinking, if you have a headache, I could make you a nice cup of tea.”  
“Tea?” Him? Drinking tea? Since when would he want to do that?  
“It would be warm and relaxing, low in sugar and if I made an herbal tea it would be caffeine free.” He glanced down at the floor, cause he didn’t like the off putting look Storage was giving him. Oh he should have just stayed quiet. Storage was an adult, he could make his own choices. “It’s, it’s just a suggestion, you can-”  
“Sheesh alright,” he sat down at one of the bar stools along the kitchen’s island. “Go ahead, make me some tea but it better be amazing.”  
“Well, I’ll go ahead and pick something out.” He opened up the cabinet to the left of the oven door and a dark wooden tray sprung forward complete with almost anything you could think of that you could want or need for tea. One half filled with sugar and spice and everything nice and the other side had things like a tea kettle, spoons, and reusable fabric tea bags. Doof gathered the things he thought he’d need before pushing that particular tray downward, bringing another one filled with colorful little ceramics forward.   
“Woah,” Storage went over and kneeled down on the floor to get a closer look. Upon closer inspection there were six wooden shelves all the same exact size with precisely 25 equal square sections. It was designed so the shelves could be moved up or down and roll another one to the front. He pressed down on the one in front of him only to discover it had quite a bit of heft to it and wasn’t going to suddenly move out of place. It was like a well made ferris wheel, or maybe better put, like a tea rolodex.   
“Why did you build it like this?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“It’s… Stupid. Well made but stupid. You could’ve just made a regular shelving unit.”  
“W-well, I could have and if I was left to my own devices I probably would have, but I didn’t come up with the design.” In an attempt to keep himself busy, a true act of avoidance, he turned on the stove top and walked the kettle to the sink, where he flipped on the faucet and let the water pour in. “Besides, I don’t think it’s s-stupid, it-it’s creative.”   
“Oh.” And that was his que to stop talking since he was only going to dig himself into a hole.  
So Storage turned his attention to the candy colored ceramics that fit snugly into the walls of each section. They were like little houses in a suburban neighborhood; all looking the same in size and shape, all cubes with lids that looked like rooftops with round button equse knobs to open them up. The walls that formed the sections almost acted like little wooden fences separating the houses in this candy colored suburb. Storage watched him leisurely lean over and grab one yellow container, without even looking.   
“How the Hell do you find anything in here? Nothing is labeled."   
Doof filled a reusable tea bag with the tea he had chosen. "There is a system to it, organized in columns by leaf, black, white and so on, then each row is a different possible type of added flavor and all the containers are color coded. But if I’m being honest, I just go by memory.”   
After he returned the other one he had retrieved back in it’s rightful place, he reached over and pulled the one in the uphand left corner of the tray and handed it to Storage. About the size of a rubik's cube, it was a deep dark, nearly black blue with little random flecks of color embedded in the glaze that made the ceramic glisten in the light and gave it a cool and smooth finish to the touch. There were intricate swirling grooves that had been carved into the sides.  
Impressed, Storage nodded his head in approval. “I never knew you were so artistic.”  
“I’m not. He was.” The silence, though brief, was strong enough to make the air thick and hard to breathe. “This,” He pointed to the blue ceramic he had handed Storage, “Is the first one he made for me. He had m-made it in pottery class.” A watched pot never boils but he stared down the kettle while he spoke because he couldn’t bring himself to look away. “I-I was so proud, and I asked him where he thought we should display it, and he said we should use it for the loose leaf tea I kept buying. I protested at first, arguing that it was a piece of art and no one would get to see it if we just used it for my tea collection that was getting out of hand.” He moved to the cupboard on the right hand side of the oven where he kept the mugs, set one on the counter, and placed the tea bag inside. “B-but h-he said he didn’t care if anyone got to see it, he made it for me, not everyone else. He just wanted me to get some good use out of it.” he cleared his throat and stared straight ahead as he took the kettle off the hot burner. Once he poured the scalding water over the tea bag the room filled with the sweet, comforting scent of apples.   
Glancing back at the unlabeled tea rolodex, Storage couldn’t help but notice all the empty spaces inside that would never be filled. Shaking his head, he moved back to the seat he had claimed earlier at the island. “He was a good kid.” He wished he had something more comforting, something kinder, something more profound. Or maybe it would have been the perfect time to admit that he knew what it was like to lose someone. But he didn’t really want to open that bag, not yet. And since he was back at his seat, he noticed the amount of notifications he had on his phone, all of which were either news updates, or concerned Morty’s texting in between their classes. Oof. He was so caught up in the euphoria of good craftsmanship he had already forgotten that he had just let out a big secret of Doof’s.   
Doof always had his phone near him just in case, but after Storage said what he did… He knew it was best to try and ignore it for the time being. He could hear each buzz, and the urge to text and call back every single Morty was there, but he already knew what they wanted to talk about. And to be honest, he felt particularly fragile at that moment, and he was worried if he tried to say anything he might shatter into pieces. So that meant he had to compartmentalize and focus on the task at hand, making tea.   
He set down one mug that said World’s Greatest Grandpa and another that read Best Grandpa Ever. He didn’t feel the need to break out his tea set, since this was not a formal tea party. He poured both cups full of the tea, which was dark yellow, almost brown? It didn’t look super appetizing, but it smelled absolutely amazing, like a fresh apple pie. For some extra flavor and flare, he dusted the tops with a cinnamon and powdered sugar mixture he had made and proudly set one mug on the counter for Storage.   
He took a sip. Just as he thought. It was hot as fuck.   
“Be careful, it’s hot,” but his warning came too late.   
“Holy shit, this is amazing,” And much to the horror of both Doof and his tongue he took another sip of the scalding liquid.   
Doof smiled, “Glad you like it.” It was nice to have someone sentient give him feed back on his tea making skills. Especially another Rick. Maybe it was silly but it felt validating to know Storage and Cop, two Rick’s that didn’t accuse him of eating his own poop. He didn’t have anything to prove and he knew that but it was just nice to have other Rick’s agree that he was just as capable and intelligent as any other version of himself.   
“Oh man, you might have the right idea with the whole tea thing,” Storage was burning through that cup, good thing Doof had more.   
On one hand he was impressed with his friend’s pain tolerance, but on the other he was rather distubed. That tea was near boiling when he gave it to him.   
Suddenly the House AI spoke, “Rick, it’s noon.”  
“Oh! Ph, thank-thank you for reminding me House.”  
“Pay more attention next time.”  
Storage rolled his eyes, “Y-you know the saying, ‘if these walls could talk’? Who knew the answer would be that they’d be a major bitch?”   
Doof gasped, “Storage please, be kind to House, p-please don’t call her derogatory terms.” He pleaded as he used his portal gun to open a portal along the back wall of the dining room. Cop stretched as he walked in through the portal, then immediately went for the cupboard for a mug and right to the coffee maker. Before he could say anything, Storage completed the conversation he was having with Doof.  
“Oh yeah, sure, we wouldn’t want to hurt the cold unfeeling hard drives feelings.”   
But of course without context Cop thought that statement was somehow directed at him. Huh. He hadn’t considered greeting Doof’s house before, was he being rude by not doing so? He did not want to be rude. Oh well, no time like the present to start being better. “Good afternoon Doof, Storage, and uh, House,” he said as he helped himself to a heaping cup of joe.   
“Good afternoon to you too,” Doof happily chirped back.   
He took a deep breath in. “It smells great in here, like apples and bacon. What are you guys making?”   
“How did this joke get pinned on me? I’m not the pig here.”   
Cop’s remark reminded Doof that he needed to start dinner early since he planned on pot roast, if he started now it’d be finished by the time they had to eat. So he punched a code into a keypad he installed on one of the cabinet doors, and the dining room ceiling opened up and an oversized crock pot was lowered onto the table. Then he grabbed a sack of potatoes and went ahead and put them all in one side of the sink, rolled up his sleeves, and turned on the water. As he started scrubbing those down, he asked, “So, do you know of the best time for us to make our next move?”  
Taking the bar stool next to Storage Rick, Cop took a drink from his mug, only to realize it was lukewarm coffee from that morning. He was still going to drink it though, no point in letting good coffee go to waste. “Well, President Morty is going to give a speech on Friday at 8p.m.. It’s all anyone is talking about. If we can portal into Mortytown during that speech, not only would we be more successful than before, but we should be able to go unnoticed.”  
“What will the meeting point be?”  
“Most Rick’s refuse to go to the Creepy Morty even if they’re bored-”  
Storage cringed at the thought of a Rick being at the Creepy Morty just to be there. “Thank goodness for that.”  
“That place gives me the whim whams.” A chill ran down Doof’s spine just thinking about it. He tried to shake it off by continuing his work, and got down a cutting board and a knife from the knife block, cutting the potatoes into slices.   
It was a horrible place, he agreed. But it was logical to utilize the space while they could. “Yes but it will definitely be Rick free, all of Mortytown should be, with an important event going on. And I can hack into any security measures from the police headquarters.”  
It was easy for Storage to sneak Morty’s in and out of the daycare with him, so before they even discussed it, he knew his role to play. “I’ll take a few Mortys back to the daycare with me to start spreading the news.”   
“If we are meticulous, we will not only be successful, but untraceable as well.” And more Mortys could come home with them than usual as well. This would be an overwhelming success if everything went according to plan.   
“As long as Morty doesn’t screw this up for himself, everything will be smooth.”  
Doof and Cop both gave each other uneasy looks because, even though it wasn’t a nice thing to think about such a good kid, they couldn’t really argue with that statement. They really had to rely on him to be careful. If any other Rick found out what they were up to… Well, it would be over for all of them.   
J-19-Zeta-7 turned toward the other two as he made his way to the giant crock pot to start concocting the recipe. “W-well, I-I believe in him, I think it will all work out!”   
Because they were all Ricks, they didn’t always have to say something out loud to know what the others were thinking. They were all different sure, but every so often they just knew what the others were thinking. And they were all thinking, “Ugh, yeah, I sure hope it does.” Because let’s face it, that vine really said it all.   
Cop retrieved his buzzing phone from his pocket and was about to answer when he saw Morty’s name sprawl across the screen, but before he could, Storage snatched it from his hand and tossed it all the way into the living room. Now that, that, was an example of them being out of synch.   
“Trust me. I know why he’s calling. It’s something we’ll handle later.”   
He had no idea what he was talking about, but he had faith in his new partners. He could tell that these two were good Ricks. Even if one of them, not pointing any fingers, was a little rough around the edges. Cop had wanted to become an officer on the citadel to help others and now he was, but who would have guessed that it would mean breaking the rules to do so? Of course, he still wanted to put his best foot forward while he was on the job, which meant he needed to go so he could be back precisely five minutes early from lunch.   
That afternoon seemed to breeze by as Doof cleaned and Storage sat and watched only offering snide remarks as help. By the time all of the Morty’s were home from school, all three Ricks were home ready to greet them at the door. They sort of had a system of placing the boys into three groups based on whether they had a good day, a bad day, or a day that was kind of a mixed bag, that way each Rick could take on a different role for after school talks, but… Things were a little chaotic that day.   
“Good afternoon Morty,” Doof put on a big smile, but he didn’t get one smile back, or a single greeting, just a room of scowls, frowns, and big eyes full of disappointment all focused on him. He looked from Cop to Storage, who were standing on either side of him, with an uncomfortable glance, then back to the rather upset teens in front of them.   
Cop Rick was analyzing the crowd, balled fists, furrowed brows, crossed arms, tear stains on mostly yellow shirts, the stink of sweat and hormones, searching for any possible visual clues that he could use to understand where Morty was coming from, unfortunately he was just coming to the conclusion they were all mad, or at least upset in some way, but he couldn’t comprehend why. Cop made sure his posture was nice and straight, and kept his hands folded behind his back, and asked in a gentle, yet authoritative way, “How was your day?”   
When he was met with silence, Storage huffed, “Hey, I know you all have terrible attention spans but-”  
“Our day sucked eggs.” One Morty, Greaser Morty, finally spit, cutting off his guardian. Others nodded in agreement, and some verbally expressed the same thing.  
“Do you want to talk about it? Why did it suck?” Cop tried to egg them on. Get it? Egg?   
“Me? I’m not the one who needs to start talking.”  
“Y-y-yeah! W-were- were not the one’s keeping secrets.” Orange Shirt Morty nervously pitched in. And that was really all it took for other Mortys to start speaking up, their words all falling and stumbling all over each other.  
“T-this is all-all some trick isn’t it Rick?”  
“You- You’re not trying to help us at all are you?”  
“We’re just-just pawns you’re using!”  
“I’m not a some-some tool that you can use to hide yourself-”  
“Y-yeah, I’m-I- or we, we’re people Rick and you can’t use us!”  
Doof didn’t know what they were talking about. Actually, none of them did, so the trio gazed at each other in confusion, Cop raised his unibrow, and Storage shrugged. Doof looked back to the boys. “I’m sorry but I’m not sure I understand.”  
“I’ll admit I’m confused, please elaborate, Morty.”  
Storage leaned himself against the wall. “This outta be good.”   
“Don’t play dumb Rick, you’re supposed to be the smart one.” The Mortys were starting to doubt their, uh, doubts, because well, the Ricks did seem to be genuinely lost. Which was rather uncommon, usually they were sure of themselves, almost too sure of themselves, and yet there they were all with these pensive thoughtful looks on their faces.   
Sleepy Morty stepped forward. He was just so tired. And clearly they were getting nowhere fast. “We’re worried,” he yawned, “That you’re just-just replacing Eric-Stoltz-Mask-Face Morty with us. H-h-he,” he yawned again, “Died so we’re your back up.”  
Greaser spoke again in the harshest tone he could muster. “You just replaced him like it was nothing.” he took a step closer to the Ricks. “You-you didn’t tell us about him because you don’t care.” Another step closer, making sure to keep his fists tight and his teeth grit. He was trying really hard to seem mean and intimidating but he wasn’t sure if it was working. But he had to act like he knew what to do and say otherwise the other cowards never would. He had to be the leader or Rick would walk all over him and the other Mortys forever. But the closer he got, the more he noticed how glossy Doof’s eyes were.   
The Ricks all saw through Greaser’s tough guy act, but Storage could not help but be smug. He slapped a hand on Doof’s shoulder and had to keep from laughing. Oh-oh man he-h-he really figured you out didn’t he? He really- really Sherlocked this whole thing out, guess we better throw in the towel-” He snorted and let out a burst of laughter.   
Cop began trying to salvage the situation. “Morty- I hear your concerns but we are not using you as a way to hide. I know this is something that Ricks do, but that is not the reason we took all of you in.”  
“Then…” Greaser let his confident persona weaver a little. “Then why didn’t he tell us?”   
This sparked up another whirlwind of comments from other Mortys.   
“W-why-why keep it a secret?”   
“Y-yeah! We-we can handle it!”  
“We’ve heard worse.”  
“W-We’ve seen worse too.”   
“Aw geez.”  
Unable to articulate his thoughts into words, paired with overwhelming feelings of grief, and now his Mortys disappointment waying on him, Doofus Rick started crying, which then turned to big heaving sobs. In an awkward attempt to help, Cop gave him two pats on the back, while Storage stopped cackling to himself. Everyone went quiet and watched him slump down to his knees and hold himself as he cried out.   
Morty, well, all the Mortys were taken aback at first because, well, Ricks usually didn’t cry unless they were blackout drunk and rambling incoherently about things like the “cosmic dance” or questioning the redundancy of cookies and cream flavored unbranded chocolate sandwich cookies. So to see a Rick so broken, it was hard. Actually it was a little unsettling. But once the initial shock wore off, most of them started to become emotional too.   
One Morty, the first Morty Doofus Rick had really made a connection with after the incident, who had earned the title of Friendly Morty on the Citadel slowly made his way over and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. When they met he knew he was in pain but he couldn’t figure out why. Now he had an answer. “Grandpa Rick?”   
Doof took in a deep shaky breath and looked at the boy, who was shorter than him even when he was on his knees. And he finally found the words that he was looking for. “I-I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He paused and glanced from him to all the Mortys standing further back. “I didn’t-didn’t mean for you to find out about my Morty this way. The story you heard isn’t exactly wh-what happened. I should’ve been the one to tell you. It-It’s just. Hard. I-I lost the only person I had in my life. And I l-l-loved him. More than anything.”   
Multiple Morty’s audibly sighed in unison. “Aw geez.”  
Then he was swarmed and pulled into the biggest group hug ever, every single Morty there just holding onto him, giving him reassurance, while also crying and regretting the way they had acted when they had gotten home.   
“We’re sorry too.”  
“S-sorry.”  
“Sorry Doof.”  
“D-d-don’t feel bad Doof, we-we’re the ding-dongs here!”  
“Aw geez, we really- we really messed up. We jumped to conclusions.”  
After many apologies and a long, comfortable, warm, affirming hug, Doofus Rick felt much better, but Friendly had a question burning in the back of his throat.   
“Doof?” He started, as a way to make sure he had his attention before he asked. “Is it, is it hard to live with us? A-a-aren’t we just constant reminders of him?”  
Doofus Rick saw the other Mortys’ faces falter at the thought that they might be making him feel worse, but he shook his head and was able to smile at the question. “Of course you remind me of him. You, in a sense are him, so it’s an inescapable fact that you are all going to remind me of my M-Morty in some way. And that’s a good thing. You remind me of his creativity, his talents, his kind and caring nature. T-t-this is going to sound so cheesy but it-it’s true. Morty, you are my sunshine.”   
They all turned red. He couldn’t help but giggle at their embarrassment.   
“Oh man.”  
“Aw geez.”  
“S-s-stop, really I can’t-”  
“I-I am pretty great aren’t I?”   
Storage Rick cleared his throat, “Are-are we done with the love fest? Can-can it be over now? I’m going to throw up if you don’t stop.”  
“I think it’s rather nice.” Cop retorted.   
“Oh, oh I get it- because most of us wear yellow!”   
“And Morty,” Doof started as he got up from the floor, “If you really don- don’t want us to keep secrets, that’s something we can work on.”   
“Oh good so we can tell them their families are dead and that’s why they’re stuck here with us?” Storage said as though it was the most casual thing in the world, he never knew when or how to drop information like that and now he had a room of kids staring at him, one version of himself shaking his head, while the other face palmed. He uh. Really messed that up. Well. That meant the love fest was officially over.   
“What?”


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of exposition, more Morty's are taken into the care of Doof, Cop, and Storage Rick, and they have to accept the changes major life changes that come with living with them.

When a particularly over friendly Morty had told a bunch of Mortys to meet him at the Creepy Morty during the presidential speech, they had expected more of a party. Like a watch party where they could all watch the stream and support their president. But it didn’t seem like the place was ready for a party, or really any kind of social gathering. No decorations, no streamers, no confetti, not even any balloons. The harsh flickering lights overhead revealed that the room was grimy and unkept and none of the TV screens were even on. The air held a smell, like a refrigerator that hadn’t been cleaned in months. And most importantly none of them could see any food out, so it definitely couldn’t be any kind of party.   
Or maybe the biggest indicator that this was no party and they had been tricked was that there were two Ricks there with all of them. One Rick dressed in a police officer uniform stood guard at the entrance, hands behind his back, carefully scanning the room. The other Rick the Mortys recognized as the one that ran the Morty Daycare, and he was leaning up against the back wall, arms crossed, with an impatient look on his face.   
It was hard to say what the clue that tipped them off was, but most of them had a gut feeling that they had gotten themselves into some sort of trouble. Some were just confused. But the vibes in the room made them all feel uneasy.   
When a portal opened up next to Storage Rick, all he said was, “Alright come on,” and made a casual buzz off motion. As though they were going to just waltz through the portal to who knows where? He was crazy if he thought that would work. Oh well, okay of course he was crazy, all Ricks were but if he thought they were that stupid he had another thing coming. One Morty was about to take the bait but was stopped by another, who sighed and shook his head.  
“I-I-I don’t-urp- don’t have all night, come on.”   
The one blocking the exit found his voice. “Morty, he’s just messing with you, really it’s okay. We’re taking all of you somewhere safe. I promise. You have to trust me.”   
“I don’t have to trust jack!”   
A few of them tried to rush the cop and burst out the entrance, but the doors were shut hard and fast, and no amount of pushing, shoving, or slamming his small spaghetti noodle strength against them did any good.  
They must have been taking too long, because the portal closed.  
“Ugh,” Storage Rick groaned, “This is taking forever. Why can’t it ever be easy with you dingbats? J-j-just walk through the damn portal! That-that’s all we’re asking you to do. Y-y-you’re a real- a real piece of work Morty.”   
“O-oh? L-l-like you’re so easy to deal with Rick?” “Y-yeah R-rick you’re no- no picnic either!” “Why would we walk through some portal with you?” “Just look-look what happened last time we did that!”  
Another portal opened in place of the last one.   
One Morty that was feeling particularly brave, got up on one of the tables and tried to attract attention to himself. “Guys, guys!”  
“What?”  
“W-w-ell, I-I think we should, go with them.”  
“Why?” “W-why should we?” “Are-are you crazy?” “No! No way!”   
“B-because th-this sucks! I hate it here, we all hate it here, and-and I don’t think whatever is on the other side of that portal could be any worse than this!” he gestured vaguely in front of him.   
“Uh, y-you mean the building?” “Don’t-don’t knock my business.”   
He sighed, exasperated with himself. Himselves. “What? No! Like-like everything is terrible! And he,” Morty pointed to the one in uniform,”he said he wants to help us.”   
“He’s a Rick” “He’s lying” “He’s a liar”  
He hopped down from the table and walked with purpose in every step and brought himself closer and closer until he was bathed in the green light. “Frankly, I-I don’t care! I-I see that portal and I see a chance to leave and I’m taking it!” With that he marched forward right through the portal.   
And it wasn’t long before he came back, but with a big smile on his face. “Guys come on, you gotta see what’s through here!”  
Linking hands with one Morty led to him grabbing another Morty’s hand until the room was one long hand holding chain of Mortys, and the first one took the initiative to fling himself back into the portal, and the enersa pushed the rest of them with him, falling through one after another like dominos. Once they had clamored off of each other and got up they were surprised to see that they were just in a house.  
A normal looking house at that.   
The odd part? Was the Rick, that most of them had heard their Ricks refer to as Doofus Rick, stood there with a big smile to greet them.  
“Alright, that-that’s it. That’s all of ‘em.” Storage Rick announced as he and Cop Rick walked in as the portal closed.  
“Welcome Morty! Or I-I suppose I should say Mortys plural since there are more than one of you,” He fumbled his greeting every time, a mix of excitement and nerves kept him from being confident in what to say. “I’m Rick J-19-Zeta-7, but uh,” he sighed in defeat, “you-you can call me Doof.”  
There were a few Mortys that awkwardly waved back at him, but most of them were just looking around, confused by everything.  
“W-we all have stupid names, you think I like being known as Storage Rick?”  
“If you would like, you can call me Cop.”  
“W-w-why? T-theres no nuance or thought to it, it’s just your occupation being used as a name. It doesn’t even roll off the tongue. It’s stupid. Doof, Cop, and Storage, the fucking-’  
“Language,”  
“The fucking dwarves that didn’t make it into Snow White because their names were so ricdicously stupid.”  
Cop crossed his arms and shot Storage a look that politely told him to shut up, then nodded to Doof to indicate that he should keep going.  
“S-so the first thing we need to do is just run some diagnostics, update any of the vaccines that you may need, and even though I tend to give them out in the morning I will give you your vitamins as well.”   
“L-let’s begin shall we? House could y-”  
“Yes, I know what to do.”  
When the house spoke, most of them jumped right out of their skin. They weren’t sure how but it was like the walls, the ceiling, the embodiment of the house itself had a voice. It sounded a little familiar and it was unsettling.  
“Y-your- uh, your house just-”  
“W-w-why does your house talk?”  
“I-I knew something was going to- going to be wrong here!”  
“Aw geez.”  
Storage Rick laughed at their expense.   
"I-It gets them every time!"   
"Don't worry Morty, it's only the artificial intelligence Doof's installed in his house. It's supposed to talk, it's a lot like non-corporational Alexa or Google Home."   
"Y-Yes, exactly, you can ask her anything from anywhere while you're inside. Well, unless, uh, not-not if you're in the bathroom. She can't detect you in there."   
They were asked to move down through the hall single file and after being scanned, poked, pricked, and prodded by mechanical arms, Doofus Rick each individual a little cup full of a viscous highlighter orange liquid that smelled like the peel of an orange and tasted like sidewalk chalk. “S-sorry about the impromptu check up, we just need to make sure we keep you all healthy.”  
Doof had called for them all to make themselves at home in the living room which was rather spacious, but Morty wasn't so sure it was big enough for all of them. For the most part, it looked rather plain. A couch against the back wall, loveseat along the other, and a recliner across from that, all matching, as though a part of a set. Same for the coffee table and end tables. The walls had built-in shelves filled with books, and a few potted plants. No TV to speak of, but there was a screen in front of the room that didn't appear to be attached to anything with text that was too small to decipher from far away. Plus, all three Ricks were gathered in front, obstructing their view, so there really was no hope of trying to read it anyway.   
Some sitting, some standing, all the new Mortys waited for Rick, any of them to start talking. Doofus Rick turned and smiled at them.  
“S-so I suppose I-I should start by welcoming you all to your new home! I-I real-really hope you like living here!” Morty didn’t have anything to say apparently, so he continued on. “T-the hard part is over, and now we can talk about the fun stuff, like, designing your bedrooms. And of course choosing what the other Mortys have decided to call their “Public Identities”. M-many of you will be living here, h-however people in my dimension are not aware that the multiverse theory is more than a theory, s-so we have to ask you to make personas you’ll use when you leave the house. But of-of course, I-I think it’s much easier to show you what I mean r-rather than try to explain it.”  
“W-wait, what-what do you mean we’ll be living here?”  
“Y-yeah, can-can’t you just send us to our dimensions?” “I miss my parents.” “Aw geez, me too.”  
“I want to go home.” “I miss Summer.”   
Gosh darn, he thought he could avoid having this conversation if he ploughed through everything as fast as possible. “Oh Morty, of-of course I-I understand you’re homesick b-but I-”  
“L-look kid, if we could just send you back where you came from and n-never see your neckless mugs again we would.”  
“T-that was actually the original plan. This was- my house was meant to be m-more of a waiting station while we prepared to bring you home.”  
“It seems as though we’ve hit a snag, and we must ask that you stay here instead.” Cop completed the thought for Doof.   
“A snag?”   
“He means there- we have a problem.”  
Morty sighed in frustration. “I knew what he meant. I just want to know what the problem is.”  
Doof ran a hand through his bowl cut, “I-I just, oh gosh, I don’t know how to say it.”  
“Y-you don’t have families to go back to M-morty, someone or something is traveling between dimensions and killing them. It-it’s brutal and we don’t know who-”  
“W-Why-”  
“Or how. But do not fret, we will discover who is responsible and bring them to justice.” Cop had this determination in his voice that was almost convincing.   
“S-so,” Doof clapped his hands together, no longer wishing to continue that particular conversation, “Now we can- we will visit some of the Mortys that already live here.”  
He had them follow him through the dining room. It was almost as boring as the living room, with a table and chairs as most dining rooms would have, but there was one thing that was eye-catching. Next to the sliding door that doubled as a window there was a display case with a tea set inside, but it didn’t look like any fine china that they had seen before. That wasn’t a bad thing, the kettle, cups, and plates all seemed to be made expertly but each piece was so different and colorful but they all still looked like they were meant to be together.   
Glancing over the kitchen, which like the other rooms was big, big enough to have an island, all they saw were things like cupboards, drawers, a fridge, an oven, just normal kitchen stuff, nothing of interest at all. Nothing bright or fun, it all just looked well organized and practical. However, it smelled amazing, reminding them of how hungry they really were.   
“H-hey, come-come on, we don’t have all night, chop chop.” Storage snapped, motioning for the boys to follow him and the other two Ricks towards the door to the left of the refrigerator. All that did was bring them to a garage. Or at least that was what they thought, until Doof pressed on one of the bricks on the wall and it opened up like an elevator door, even with a soft little “ding, once the doors were completely open. That was when they realized it wasn’t like an elevator, it was an elevator. A huge elevator.   
“I-I think we can all fit!” Doof called, already in the back.  
“Squeeze in and make room, or I will make you,” Storage threatened.   
Cop waited until he was sure everyone had made it in before stepping inside. “It might be a little tight but you probably won’t all be taking it all at the same time again.” He went ahead and decided they would go down just one floor, all they needed were a few examples. The elevator gave them a smooth ride, but they could feel the pull of gravity as the elevator moved downward.   
Since everyone else was being too sheepish to ask, one Morty asked, “W-w-where are we going?”  
“S-stop asking so many questions.”  
“Storage, Morty can ask as many questions as he wants.”  
When the doors opened again, they all shuffled out into a long hallway with twelve doors total, six on each side, and what looked like bathrooms at the end. It looked like a college dorm.   
“Since you’ll be living here, I, uh just thought it-it would be- I thought we could show you what your bedrooms could be like. W-we make each floor plan the same, each room is 11’X12’ and of-of course that-that doesn’t include the 5’X5’ closet space. Then each room has a bed, nightstand, a dresser, and a desk for schoolwork. But from there,” a smile spread across his face and there was a sparkle in his eyes, “You get to decide what you want your room to be! And-and,” he was so excited he seemed to be having trouble forming words, “We’ll show you.”   
He knocked to the tune of, “Shave and a Haircut” on one door and it swung open almost immediately. But that room didn’t look like the room he had just described. Well, maybe it was the size Doof had mentioned, Morty was never sure how to measure distances, but it had none of the furniture he mentioned and it was filled with art supplies. Shelves and shelves of things like sketch books, art how to guides, art history books, canisters filled with pencils, pens, markers, colored pencils, and paint brushes. One wall was only different types of paint, oil, water color, pastels, acrylic, each with its own rainbow of color to choose from. An artist’s desk sat in the corner with a stack of papers on top, and a stack of blank canvases on the floor, and a pile of painted canvases next to those, and in the center of the room was an easel with the canvas facing toward the best part of the room, the window. The entirety of the back wall of the room was an impressively crystal clear window, overlooking a garden, bringing in beautiful streams of golden light showering the entire room.   
“H-hi Artist Morty, is it alright if we show the new Morty’s your room?”  
“Oh-oh of course, come in!” The paint splattered boy grabbed Rick’s arm and pulled him in. “I-I need more eyes on my latest project. I’m trying something new, it-it’s rather abstract.”   
Doof appreciated art, but he had difficulty understanding or putting his own meaning to it, so he just looked at it objectively and tried to offer compliments that way. This had lots of green swirls in the background, with floating blue triangles and yellow orbs in it’s mist. “I like the contrasting colors, it’s visually compelling.”   
A Morty in a purple shirt walked up behind them “I-I know this feeling, this-this is that feeling you get when you walk through a portal.”   
Artist Morty was very excited someone understood his art, even if it was, well, himself.  
“H-hey, are-aren’t you worried about getting paint everywhere?” Morty asked, realizing there was nothing covering the floor to protect it.  
“Nope! N-nothing stains, not-not even my clothes!”  
“Oh yes, I-I was very careful to make everything stain resistant for you guys.”  
One Morty who was always a little cold couldn’t help but feel drawn to the window, enjoying the warmth he could feel radiating from the sun. Something about it was off, but he couldn’t quite place what it was.   
Suddenly they heard music, generic electro dance pop to be exact, crashed in like a wave, drawing Doof and the new Mortys back into the hall. Storage Rick was standing next to the door that was the source of the music, which was a dark room, illuminated by rave lights, and a floor divided into big square tiles, that each lit up a different color as the Morty in cut off jean shorts moved across them. He had been so caught up in his own enjoyment that he hadn’t realized he had gathered an audience.  
“Yeah! Fuck it up Good Time Morty!” Storage Rick shouted, but it was hard to tell if it was in earnest or in jest. The Morty inside didn’t seem to mind either way, continuing to dance his cares away even after seeing the crowd gathered in the doorway.  
After Storage shut the door, they noticed they couldn’t hear any noise at all, even though they knew his music was overwhelmingly loud. “T-the best part, all of these rooms? Completely soundproof.”   
“W-woah I-I liked his room, it looked like fun,” the Morty still dressed in 2018 New Years garb spoke up.   
“Oh gee, I-I don’t know, it-it was a little overwhelming.”   
Cop thought for a second, and he knew which Morty’s room would be nice and calm, and a good demonstration of what they could really do with a room. He knocked three times and a Morty with long, shoulder length locks and a tie-dyed shirt opened up the door.   
“Rick, what's up man?”  
“Hippie Morty, would it be alright if we showed the new Mortys your room?”  
“Of course, come on in, it-its not my room, no one can own a room. Ownership means nothing man, that-thats how they get you. How the man keeps you down.”   
When he opened the door and let them in, the Mortys weren’t so sure if it was a room at all because, well, as far as they could tell they were outside. Long lush green grass covering the ground, trees and flowers in the distance, and a big endless sky without a cloud in sight. Stars shined down through the deep rich navy night and a crescent moon beamed down. However, the glow of the fire he had going was the brightest thing in the, uh, space. A slight breeze brushed past all of them.  
“H-howdy sheriff.” A Morty dawning a ten gallon hat was sitting on the ground behind the fire and leaned over so he could get a peak at Rick and the new Morty.  
“Good evening Cowboy Morty, I almost didn’t see you there.” he went ahead and took a seat next to him.   
Quick to notice the watch still on Hippie Morty’s arm Doofus Rick prompted, “D-do you think you could show your “Public Identity” to the new guys if you aren’t too busy?”   
“Sure man, h-hold on.” After twisting the face of the watch he was wearing left, right, left again, he suddenly shapeshifted, which almost looked frightening in the firelight. He became taller, lankier, his hair changed to a sandy blonde, he had some scraggly facial hair on his chin, an actual neck, wore baggy jeans and an oversized tie-dyed hoodie. “S-see?” he spoke, but the voice was no longer one of a Morty. “Like, I made mine an extension of my very essence.” With that he twisted the watch and switched himself back.  
Storage said, “W-we made the watches based on the one from that m-movie Megamind. D-does that scan? Y-you guys know that movie?”   
Most of them nodded.  
“We did make a few changes, however, we made it so the voice changed with the disguise, and made it so you could lock it in so it couldn’t be bumped and changed by accident.” Cop explained.   
“W-what are you two up to, are-are we interrupting?” Doof asked, being the last one to move his way in, being sure to close up the door again so the ambiance wasn’t ruined by the fluorescent light of the hall.   
“No, no, don’t worry we’re just vibing.”  
“Reminiscin’.”   
Storage Rick shook his head and sat down. “Just-just sitting around the fire? R-really? I’ll tell you what were going to do, w-were going to take advantage of this creepy ass atmosphere, and I’m going to retell a famous horror story.”  
“Y-you’re going to tell us a story?”  
“T-this isn’t a nice story M-morty. And I’m not telling it verbatim, I-I’m only summing it up for you. Now shut up, sit on the fake grass, and listen. It-it’s called The Veldt.”  
“By Ray Bradbury? Oh that-that’s a good one.” Doof smiled as he settled in next to the Mortys.   
Cop squinted at him and furrowed his brow in suspicion. “Huh, how relevant.”  
“Quiet. This family had a house that could do anything. It-it did everything for them and the parents became lazy, useless, wastes of space, while the children turned into s-spoiled little monsters. The nursery was built so it could show anything they could possibly ask for with screens making up all the surfaces of the room. A lot like the room we’re in right now.”   
“Wait, Rick, are-are you saying all of this, these-these are just screens?”  
Storage threw up his hands. “O-of course they are, did-did you think that we just magically ended up outside?”  
“I-I think the story describes it as crystals installed in the walls,” Doof interjected.  
“A-anyway,” Choosing to ignore the correction, he continued. “One day the parents discovered the children had been f-focusing on Africa a little too much. Watching lions eat their prey. S-since that-that’s pretty fucked up, they asked a psychologist what it meant, who told them they sucked at being parents. The house provided for the children and was replacing them as the caretaker. Which meant their kids were going absolutely batshit insane l-losing touch with reality, with their humanity. Something was off about that nursery too, n-not only did the African veldt look and feel too realistic for comfort, b-but the father found a wallet of his all chewed up and covered in saliva.” The fire crackled as he took a pause for dramatic effect.  
“W-When the parents threatened to turn off the house so they could all live like normal people, tie their own shoes, cook their own eggs, the children were pissed. They never had to lift a finger the way things were, and they were way too attached to the house. S-So you know what those rotten kids did?”   
He scanned the room, but the Mortys only shook their heads.  
“T-they locked their parents in the nursery!”   
He was met by a bunch of blank stares.  
“And?’  
“What-what do you mean?”  
“W-well, what happened to their parents?”  
“T-the lions fucking ate them Morty. T-that’s it. That-that’s the story.”  
“B-but the lions weren’t real, were they?”  
Cop spoke up. “The lions weren’t supposed to be real, but the room was malfunctioning and the lions came to life.”  
“O-or it was working too well.” Storage retorted.   
“A-are you saying that could happen t-to us?” Glancing around the all too realistic outdoor setting.   
Doof placed a hand on Morty’s head. “Oh no Morty, of course not! It’s only a story, these rooms are very safe, I-I promise.”  
Hippie Morty, feeling somewhat nervous now, stood up and pressed a panel on the wall, and slowly the once robust landscape faded away and in its place was an ordinary bedroom. Except for the overly bright paint job, with harsh yellow, neon pink, and lime green in a spiral, matching the dye job on his shirt, the shag carpet was green, but no longer a beautiful grass green, but a pea green. His nightstand and desk both had a rough aesthetic and still had a fresh scent. The bedspread was just as bright as the walls but with a rainbow tie-dye job rather than just a few colors. One thing the Mortys were shocked to see still there was the fire.  
“W-wait, you just-just have a fire going in here?” It seemed like the exact opposite of safe.   
“No need to panic-” Cop couldn’t finish before Storage kicked over the shallow pan they had been utilizing as a fire pit, only for nothing to happen. The fire went out rather than spread. “Everything is fire retardant, just in case.”   
Before they knew it, they were all being ushered back into the elevator and down even further. However, this time when they stopped, Cop asked for twelve of them to follow him, while the other eleven went down another level with Doof and Storage.   
Cop Rick cleared his throat and stood tall and firm with his hands behind his back as he spoke. “This will be the floor you all live on, each room is fully furnished and we have provided clothing as well. Right now all of them are the same so it does not matter which one you choose, it will matter once you have finalized the design you would like, feel free to visit other Mortys and take your time deciding. Right now, we would like all of you to shower and change into clean clothes and meet us back upstairs afterwards. Any questions, comments, or scathing inditements?” Morty did not know what that last word meant, but he decided it was best to just go ahead and shower and change like he had been asked.  
Who knew being clean could feel so good? Showering, actually showering with warm water and soap was so much better than being sprayed with icy water from a hose. He had forgotten what it was like. Same with wearing clean clothes. The yellow pajama top and bottoms he found laid out for him on his bed smelled fresh and were so soft. If Doof hadn’t told him there would be food waiting for him upstairs when he was ready, he could have fallen asleep right then.   
Thank goodness he didn’t. He was starving, they all were. Salad, soup, dinner rolls, mashed potatoes, something called green bean casserole, an apple, and meatloaf as the entree, he ate it all with vigor. Morty wasn’t even sure he tasted any of it, he just faded in and out of consciousness as he gorged himself, only coming back to life to put more on his plate. Each of him ate that same way until every single edible thing Rick had placed on the table disappeared. Finally Doofus Rick gave them each a slice of chocolate cake. It was so rich in taste but light and airy in texture, maybe it was just that he couldn’t remember the last time he had dessert but it was possibly the best cake he had ever eaten.   
“Rick- uh, Doof, did you make this cake yourself?”  
“N-not just the cake Morty, I-I made everything myself.” He cheerfully answered. “I love cooking a-and baking.”  
“Hey, m-me too! Y-you think I could help sometime?”  
“Oh gosh sure if you want to Morty, tomorrow morning I’ll be up early making cinnamon rolls.”  
“Holy shit-”  
“Watch your profanity-” Cop started, but he caught himself, raising his unibrow and turning to Doof, “Wait did you say cinnamon rolls?”  
“Y-yes, I figure it’s a special occasion, s-so I thought I-I should make my homemade cinnamon rolls.”  
“Those are very good.”  
“Oh man, y-you lucky bastards-”  
“D-don’t feel left outI will make enough for everyone,” Doof couldn’t help but giggle at how excited they got over baked goods. “N-ow M-mortys, I do think it is time for you to go to bed, it is already late and you had a big day. We can- we could come down with you and tuck you in if you would like.”   
All the Mortys were exhausted, and he could see it, especially now that they were clean and fed, all they wanted was to crawl into those full sized beds and pass out.   
“N-no that-that’s okay.” “W-we got it.” “Thanks anyway.”  
“I-” he yawned, “I can put myself to bed.”   
“O-okay, well, goodnight, sleep tight. See you in the morning!”


End file.
